Temporary Salvation
by Madisuzy
Summary: Sephiroth and Tseng are stranded in the middle of nowhere. What will they do to pass the time and what feelings will their actions invoke? Idea comes from the song - I can't take it by All American Rejects, but this IS NOT A SONG FIC! YAOI WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

**TEMPORARY SALVATION**

**part 1**

_**** Day 2 ****_

What in Gaia's name was he doing here? Surely, this had to be some kind of nightmare that he would wake from?

Tseng looked at him from the other side of the dilapidated cabin, his expression blank and his eyes unreadable. He stared back darkly. After all, there was nothing else to occupy his time. Their belongings had been left behind when they'd been separated from the others and now, all he had was his sword and the quietest man on the planet for company. He was starting to wish that it was Genesis here before him. Yes, the red general could be impossibly self centered and annoying, but at least his constant stream of poetry would have pierced the silence and given some break to the mind numbing boredom.

Tseng stood, approached the fireplace and began boiling water in the old saucepan that he'd dug out of one of the cupboards in the cabin. They had no supplies except for the herbal tea that the dark haired man apparently always carried in the breast pocket of his jacket. This quirk of the quiet Turk really pissed him off. He didn't want tea. He wanted a steak. A huge steak….maybe two of them. Gods, he was just so sick and tired of eating sour berries. He should be thankful that the local thorn bushes were bearing fruit at this time of year. After all, they were the only thing that grew for miles in all directions, lining the banks of the nearby river and clinging to life. They also supplied an abundance of firewood which would be essential to survive this ordeal.

For the hundredth time, he considered going outside to search for something to kill. He sighed, admitting to himself that it was pointless. Nothing else was stupid enough to wander around in this dead wasteland. The only thing to kill was Tseng. He smiled as he rolled that thought around in his head, absently wondering if the man's expression would change if faced with the Masamune. Most likely it would not and then he'd have to put up with a rotting corpse for company.

Damn it, there had to be something to do to pass the time. Anything was better than sitting here, drinking tea from an old stained bowl. And why the fuck were there bowls here but no cups? He didn't even notice the growl that escaped his lips. Was completely blind to the smile that fleetingly graced Tseng's lips on hearing it. He was staring at his bowl of tea intently, trying desperately to control his growing anger.

"Is there a problem with your tea, General?" Tseng asked. He looked up at the Turk to see the same expressionless face regarding him calmly. He wished there was a smirk on those lips. Then he would have an excuse to hurt him.

"The tea is fine," he responded flatly. Taking a deep breath, he prayed that they would be found soon. Too much more of this was going to drive him insane.

_***** Day 3 *****_

Twenty four hours later, no further words had been spoken. The silence was deafening. All Sephiroth could hear was Tseng's breathing and the occasional rustle of fabric. Somehow, he had to get the man to talk.

"Tseng, tell me about yourself," he muttered in desperation. Tseng turned to look at him, saying nothing. Seconds turned to minutes as the two sat staring at each other from across the room.

"You already know who I am and what I do," the Turk answered evasively, turning back to poke the fire for the millionth time.

"I meant, tell me something I don't know about yourself," Sephiroth prodded stubbornly. Tseng left the fire to sit on the remains of a chair, as far away from him as the cabin would allow. The general thought he was going to ignore him and his question completely, but five minutes later the Turk looked up.

"Why?" he quietly responded. Sephiroth noticed, with interest, the annoyance that flashed across those dark eyes.

"Do you detest me so, that a simple request for information about yourself causes you to loose your usual calm?" The general knew he was being argumentative but he couldn't care less. He needed entertainment and Tseng was the only thing here.

"I do not detest you, General. There is simply nothing to tell you. I am a Turk. I have no time for hobbies or interests outside of work. I was simply wondering why you would want to know anything about me now, when you have never shown the slightest interest in my existence before."

Sephiroth considered telling him the truth. That he was only interested because there was nobody else here. He dismissed the idea, deciding that it was just too mean and childish, even for this level of boredom. Instead, he considered the man before him for the first time. It was true that he had never bothered to think about Tseng as a person before. He was just another Turk. Dark hair and eyes, stoic and stone like. Another robot slave to the Shinra masters. But then again, so was he.

Tseng sighed and Sephiroth was surprised to see regret flash across his features before his usual mask returned. The Turk stood, arranged his tattered blanket on the floor next to the fire and lay down with his back to him. Sephiroth followed suit, laying out his own moth eaten rag an arms length away and laying down to sleep. He closed his eyes but minutes later opened them again to look at the other man, laying silently before him.

People looked at him and only saw the General and they would look at Tseng and only see the Turk. Both of them were defined by their positions. Sephiroth knew, too well, how it felt to be seen as a one dimensional being, devoid of emotion or character. He was surprised to find such common ground between them.

_****** Day 4******_

"Do you ever regret becoming a Turk?" Sephiroth asked, as Tseng passed him his bowl of tea the next morning.

"Do you ever regret becoming a General?" Tseng muttered back. Sephiroth's eyebrow raised in surprise at the Turks argumentative response. The dark haired man was beginning to look worn after four days of near starvation and the general had to remind himself that the Turk was not augmented as he was. Maybe he would get the chance to see more of the real man, hidden beneath the mask, as the days wore on.

"Yes, I do sometimes wish that I had the opportunity to be something different," Sephiroth said, deciding not to point out that Tseng's control was starting to slip. Tseng glanced over at him, his eyes unsure.

"I once wished that my life was different, but not anymore. It is a pointless train of thought. One cannot change the past," he stated, turning away as he started sharing out the sour berries.

Sephiroth regarded Tseng silently, watching his natural grace as he went about his task. He had brought up a good point. One could not change their past, however much one might wish to. The General was mildly impressed with the man's acceptance of what he had. He could not find that peace within himself. Every person he came in contact with illustrated to him what was missing. Every day made him wish for more.

**.**

Tseng found his eyes being drawn back to the General, despite his attempts to force them away. Why Sephiroth had suddenly decided to take an interest in him was predictable. He was simply trying to start a conversation to pass time and interrupt the boredom. What the Turk was struggling with was why it had annoyed him so much. Being so close to the legendary soldier was affecting him in a strange way. He surmised it was the lack of decent nutrition. Four days of sour berries was enough to make anyone go a little nuts. Gods, he'd kill for a handful of nuts right now. Honestly, he'd kill for anything that wasn't a damn berry. He grimaced as he swallowed the last of his breakfast, still staring at the force of nature before him.

Sephiroth seemed unaffected by the lack of nutrition. He was obviously bored and unimpressed with their current situation, but his demeanor of intense regality was still firmly in place.

"I believe it is my turn to forage for our dinner," the General stated, standing and striding out of the cabin without glancing in his direction. Tseng watched him leave in silence, noticing the way the man flowed out of the room like liquid silver.

He should hate him. The General had led the invasion of his homeland and killed so many of his people. Seeing the once proud nation surrender to the Shinra corporation, just as he himself had, wounded him deeply. Sephiroth had only been following orders though, and the multitude of evil deeds that the Turk had committed while following orders, made him unable to hate him. They were more alike than Tseng cared to admit.

**.**

That night the temperature plummeted. Tseng curled up with his tattered blanket as close as he could get to the fire but he could not find enough warmth. The lack of decent food was beginning to weaken him and his body was struggling to withstand the cold.

He hated that Sephiroth would see him like this. On many levels, he wanted to be as strong and invincible as the Generals of Soldier seemed to be. Weakness, of any kind, was something to be ashamed of in the quiet Turk's mind.

Closing his eyes, he pretended to be asleep, despite his constant shivering. He felt another blanket being placed over him and the added warmth was enough to stop his shivering and let him find the slumber he was so desperately searching for.

**.**

Sephiroth watched Tseng sleeping, curled up like a child in front of the fire. He had forgotten how susceptible to the cold normal humans were.

The Turks shivering had finally stopped but the General knew that if the fire died down, Tseng would begin to freeze quickly with only two thin blankets to keep him warm. Add that to the dark haired man's weakened physical condition and it was a recipe for disaster. If he fell ill, there would be nothing the General could do to help him and only the gods knew when they would be found.

The only solution was for Sephiroth to stay awake and keep the fire going until the morning. Hopefully the weather would improve and the following nights would not be so cold.

_******* Day 5 *******_

The next morning, Tseng awoke to find the General had already prepared the tea. He was crouched beside the Turk, fussing with the coals absently. Tseng took the opportunity to study the man, unnoticed.

Sephiroth was stunningly handsome. His silver strands framed a face more akin to an angel's than a warrior's. Perfect, unblemished and as pale as moonlight, the General's skin held no scars or imperfections thanks to the mako that preserved him. Tseng's mind supplied him with an image of Sephiroth, floating around in a bottle of pickled onions and he began to chuckle softly. Noticing the sound, Sephiroth turned around to look at him apprehensively.

"Are you feeling alright, Tseng?" he asked worriedly, leaning over to feel the other man's forehead. Tseng was surprised at how gentle his touch was. The Turk suddenly realized that the General thought his amusement was the result of being feverish and delusional and it amused him even more.

"Can I not laugh without being sick?" he chuckled out, smiling and forgetting to equip his usual mask. Sephiroth's unnatural, cat like eyes peered down at him and something deep in Tseng's chest tightened.

"I was unaware you knew how to laugh, Tseng," Sephiroth answered softly, pulling back his hand and turning away. Tseng was sure he glimpsed a sudden pinkness on the General's cheeks. The mighty General Sephiroth blushing? Maybe he was delusional.

**.**

Sephiroth poked the fire, trying to ignore the sounds of mirth coming from his companion. He leant forward slightly, letting his hair fall forward to cover his embarrassment while silently cursing his automatic concern.

It was natural for him to be concerned over the well being of the weaker man. In all the years he had known of Tseng, he had never seen him smile. He'd never considered the stone-faced Turk knew how to. But now, starving, freezing and lost in the middle of nowhere, Tseng had found his sense of humor. Thinking he was delusional was simply the logical conclusion.

The blush that burned across his cheeks was another matter altogether. Looking down into Tseng's smiling eyes had sent a bolt of desire through him, completely catching him by surprise. He was mortified to realize that the observant Turk had seen him blush.

Closing his eyes, he tried to wipe the image from his mind. Tseng's face came alive when he smiled. His deep brown eyes glowed with joy and the sound of his laugh danced across Sephiroth's memory like a firefly.

Ok, maybe this was a memory he'd rather hang on to.

_******** Day 6 ********_

Tseng awoke before the sun to find Sephiroth adding more wood to the fire. The General's weary appearance showed that he had not slept.

"Sephiroth, you need to sleep," Tseng said wearily, yawning behind his hand as he waited for a response. The General stared into the fire, seemingly lost in thought. Tseng's eyes closed and he began to drift back to sleep.

"If the fire dies down, you will freeze." The soft purr of Sephiroth's voice ran along Tseng's spine and nudged him awake.

"What?" the Turk mumbled. "Did you stay awake last night as well?" Sephiroth stayed silent, poking the fire and continuing to stare into its embers. Tseng may have been half asleep but he was still a Turk and Sephiroth's silence was a clear answer in the affirmative to him. Tseng didn't know whether he should be flattered by the General's concern or insulted at being treated like a fragile weakling.

"Gods, Sephiroth. I can assure you, I am tougher than I look. I will not perish if it goes out. Go to sleep before you pass out and fall into the damn fire."

"If you get too cold, in your current weakened state, you will fall ill. We have no medicine or materia and have no idea when we will be found. It is a matter of logic that I, with my augmentation, stay awake to keep the fire going." Sephiroth turned from the fire to face Tseng. "Is it not?"

"It may be logical, but it is not realistic. You cannot stay awake indefinitely." Tseng returned the General's gaze stubbornly.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sephiroth asked. The Turk sighed tiredly. Good question. He looked into the fire, considering their options. Only one solution came to him and he had to suppress the urge to smile. It would be interesting to see how the mighty General responded to this one.

"Sharing body heat while we sleep is the only option I can see," he replied, turning to look the General straight in the eyes. One of Sephiroth's eyebrows arched up as his eyes clouded over in thought. Minutes passed as Sephiroth considered his response and Tseng enjoyed the other man's discomfort. Tseng was a patient man. He could wait for a reply.

**.**

Sephiroth stared at Tseng, not quite believing what he'd heard. _Sharing body heat while we sleep is the only option I see._ They both needed to sleep and if the fire died down, his body heat would keep the Turk warm. Sensible. Logical.

What he couldn't understand was why the thought of sleeping next to the other man brought him so much discomfort. Why it made his heart beat faster in his chest.

Tseng was just lying there, looking up at him, his expression unreadable. Dark hair framing pale skin that was suddenly so alluring. He wanted to touch it. He shouldn't, but he did.

"Your solution is logical," Sephiroth responded softly. His eyes were locked onto that pale face and his body, unable to move. Tseng regarded him silently, as if waiting for him to move. When he didn't, the Turk sighed and began rearranging the blankets, turning towards the fire and leaving space for Sephiroth, at his back.

Moments passed as the General willed his body to move. Slowly, he moved under the blankets and took his place with his back against Tseng's. His mind was spinning and his pulse was racing at the proximity. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the sound of Tseng's breathing and the warmth of his body. Eventually, pure exhaustion won out and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**TEMPORARY SALVATION**

**part 2**

_********* Day 7 *********_

Tseng awoke the next day, warm and comfortable. Instead of old, scratchy blankets wrapped around him, he found strong, warm arms. Instead of a hard wooden floor under his head, he found a firm chest and a lulling heart beat.

He lay perfectly still, unwilling to wake his pillow. Tseng hated to admit it to himself, but it felt good. He felt safe and content. Both feelings were so unfamiliar to him. Feelings that he thought he'd lost forever and would never experience again.

Besides, there was no way he would miss the chance to see Sephiroth's reaction when he awoke to find that while he was asleep, he had turned over and taken the Turk in his arms, pulling the smaller man onto his chest. Tseng wondered if he would blush again. He remembered how the colour had spread over those porcelain cheeks before. How it had given him a glance of the human behind the warrior's façade.

The General began to stir beside him, turning to nuzzle the top of his head and breathe in the smell of his hair. It sent a shiver up Tseng's spine, despite his efforts to remain unaffected. He tilted his face upwards to peer at Sephiroth's face, peaceful and calm in his slumber. The arms around him began to move slowly, caressing his back gently and the Turk failed to contain a sigh that escaped his lips.

The body underneath him tensed immediately and the arms around him froze. The General's eyes blinked open and a look of pure confusion crossed his face. As Tseng looked into his eyes, Sephiroth blushed the most beautiful shade of magenta before quickly moving his arms from around the other man.

A sudden surge of sympathy filled the Turk and he rolled over to face away from the General, giving the man privacy to recover. As he lay silently, staring at the remains of the fire, he heard the shuffle of clothing and the sound of footsteps as Sephiroth fled the cabin.

Unexpectedly, he felt a deep emptiness in the wake of his departure.

**.**

Tseng had the fire going and the tea ready when Sephiroth returned an hour later. The General had collected more berries and they both sat silently, enduring their meager breakfast.

Sephiroth would not look at him. He stared at the floor or the fire and remained completely silent. The berries stung Tseng's tongue, the tea tasted stale and the fire's warmth gave him no comfort. It all combined to completely ruin the good mood he had woken up in.

He wanted to be back in Sephiroth's arms. Deep inside of him, he wanted it far more than was healthy or sane. He knew he shouldn't let himself feel this. Understood, far too well that this could never be and would only result in disappointment and pain. Stuck out here, in the middle of nowhere, he simply could not convince himself to stop wanting it.

**.**

Sephiroth regarded the fire intently. It took all of his will to keep his eyes locked on it and averted from the Turk, only an arms length away. Waking up with the dark haired man locked in his arms had shocked him completely. At first, his sleepy mind had reveled in the feel of the warm body against his. He had curled into it, caressed the length of its warm back and breathed in the spicy scent of that soft hair. It had felt so comfortable, so real, so right.

The soft sigh that floated to his ears had awoken his blurry mind instantly. He had frozen in confusion and opened his eyes to find Tseng looking up at him. The sight had taken his breath away and left him blushing like a fool.

Thankfully, the Turk had turned away and given him the opportunity to retreat and regain some semblance of control. Sephiroth had returned with the clear intent to apologize and tell Tseng that he would stay awake tonight and bother the man no further.

As he had entered the cabin once more, his eyes had fallen on the Turk and all his good intentions had deserted him. He wanted Tseng. Wanted to hold him, run his fingers through that dark mane and over every inch of his skin. Wanted it so intensely that it stole his words away and left him mutely awaiting nightfall and counting down the hours impatiently.

The pure strength of the need Tseng had awoken in him was terrifying. He knew that nothing more could ever develop between them. Knew that once they were found, things would return to what they were before. As he remembered the feeling of Tseng in his arms, he realized he didn't care. He would take whatever he could get and treasure it, even if it was only the warmth of the other man's body beside him as he slept.

**.**

Tseng could feel Sephiroth's eyes boring into him as he arranged the bedding and lay down. He purposely left an obvious space behind himself and settled in to wait and see if the General would join him.

Seconds turned to minutes and Tseng began to feel disappointment swell in his chest. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe the General was not attracted to him and it had been wishful thinking on his part.

He finally heard Sephiroth stand and approach him across the room. Was relieved when the silver haired man slowly settled beside him. As they lay silently, Tseng found sleep escaped him. The other mans closeness was far too distracting. He turned over to find himself face to face with the object of his desire. Sephiroth was staring back at him with fire in his eyes and Tseng's defensive walls crumbled.

**.**

Sephiroth was lost in the depths of Tseng's eyes. He was so close that Sephiroth could feel his companions's breath caressing his skin. Could see fear, hope and desire all fighting for dominance in the smaller man's mind. His hand moved up of its own accord and traced a fairy light line down Tseng's cheek. Testing. Feeling. Memorizing.

Tseng's eyes fluttered at the touch and the Turk drew in a breath, holding it in anticipation. Sephiroth closed the gap between them to let his lips lightly dance across Tseng's, feather soft and barely touching. The dark haired man released the breath he had been holding and made a small sound. To the General, it sounded like a plea and it set his whole body alight.

The hand that had been cupping the Turk's cheek swept around to thread into dark hair. The other wrapped around Tseng's back and pulled him against Sephiroth's chest firmly. There was nothing in this world that could stop him now.

**.**

Sephiroth's tongue caressed his lips and he opened them, welcoming him in. The General's kiss was overwhelming. Tseng's arms were trapped between their chests, grasping at Sephiroth's shirt as he completely lost his usual calm façade. He'd wanted this and now that he'd achieved his goal, he completely surrendered.

When Sephiroth pushed him over onto his back, he went willingly. When the General opened his shirt to rain kisses down his chest, he lost himself in the sensation, whimpering and running one hand through silver locks.

Sephiroth sat back to remove Tseng's pants, sliding them down his legs slowly. As the General leant forward and began to kiss his way back up his thighs, a sense of vulnerability made Tseng panic internally. He was a Turk, not some weak nobody who would lie back and surrender his control so easily. But he wanted this, wanted the General inside of him, filling the void and making him whole. He tried to think of a solution to his dilemma, but nothing came to mind before Sephiroth swallowed his cock and wiped out his ability to think.

**.**

Sephiroth was fighting to retain some kind of control. Tseng's body was water and he was dying of thirst. Touching wasn't enough. Tasting only made him want more.

The Turk's shaft was throbbing against his tongue in time with his own heartbeat. Sephiroth savored the feel of it, treasured every gasp and whimper that fell from the other man's lips. He glanced up the dark haired man's body to memorize the sight of him, head thrown back and his spine arched. Sweat beaded along every line of Tseng's form, making it gleam in the firelight.

Tseng began to moan wantonly, unconsciously thrusting his hips in an attempt to push his need further down the General's throat. Sephiroth reached up a hand to touch the other man's face to have his fingers disappear between Tseng's lips. The smaller man sucked them in greedily, threading his tongue through them and coating them thoroughly with his saliva. Sephiroth failed to restrain a moan at the sight.

**.**

Sephiroth's fingers disappeared from his mouth but before Tseng could even begin to mourn the loss, he felt one gently teasing his entrance.

"S…..Sephiroth," he moaned, torn between his need and his pride. The General was in complete control and he was powerless against him. As the first finger breached Tseng, he thrust back on it, only to thrust forward again into Sephiroth's mouth. Each thrust forward felt like victory. Each thrust back felt like defeat. Tseng shut his eyes as a second finger joined the first easily and groaned for more when they began scissoring, nudging a spot inside of him that sent jolts through his body. Just as his orgasm loomed, the fingers disappeared and the warm mouth withdrew.

Gasping for breath, he opened his eyes to see Sephiroth kneeling between his legs, naked and glowing in the firelight. The silver haired warrior looked surreal. Divine and untouchable.

The General purred his name and Tseng was drawn to him, sitting up to join their lips together. As Sephiroth devoured his mouth, Tseng's pride nudged him once more. This was his chance to gain back control and redeem the shame of surrender. His Turk training demanded it.

**.**

Sephiroth growled hungrily as Tseng flowed up onto his lap and impaled himself, slowly descending to swallow him to the hilt. He wrapped his arms around Tseng's back, holding him lightly as he moved his kisses along Tseng's jaw and down onto his neck. Tseng was grasping his shoulders, using them to balance and hold himself in place as he adjusted to the invasion. Sephiroth paused his assault on his neck to look into Tseng's eyes, full of passion and need. He was drowning, overcome with the feeling of tight heat that pulsed around him. It took every ounce of the General's control to remain still. When Tseng began to move against him, Sephiroth threw back his head and grasped his hips. The smaller man set a mind-blowing pace, whimpering softly with every downward thrust.

In that moment, nothing else existed and nothing else mattered. Tseng was no longer a Turk. He was his lover, his redemption, his world. He never wanted it to stop.

**.**

Tseng was completely out of control. Every nerve, every inch of his body overcome with the feel of Sephiroth inside of him. He tried desperately to hold off his orgasm, wanting to make this last for as long as possible. Eventually, the friction of his cock between their bellies became too much and his orgasm exploded along every muscle of his body. As his movements slowed, Sephiroth grabbed his hips, taking over control and thrusting up into him with unbelievable force. Moments later, Tseng heard the warrior moan his name as he followed him into bliss.

They stayed wrapped together and joined as one until their breathing returned to normal. Sephiroth moved first, lifting Tseng off his lap before cupping his face with both hands and kissing him deeply. Tseng pulled away from the kiss to yawn behind his hand and Sephiroth chuckled as he lay back on the floor with a smile, pulling Tseng over against his chest. Neither said a word as Tseng closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_********** Day 8 **********_

The sun streamed in the dirty, cracked windows, dancing through the air, across the floor and over the two men cuddled together. Sephiroth lay still, watching it sparkle through Tseng's dark hair, making patches of it glow a golden brown. He couldn't help but feel a little poetic at the sight. If it were up to him, he would stay like this forever. Tseng was cradled in his arms, fast asleep, warm and relaxed. This time, Sephiroth felt no embarrassment or need to escape. He didn't want to wake Tseng and break the spell of such a perfect moment.

Last night had been something he would never forget. A memory that he would always hold, close to his heart, till the day he died. He knew he could never voice the way he truly felt. Realized, with painful clarity, that they would be found and the fantasy would end. Besides, he had no idea how Tseng really felt. To the Turk, last night was most likely just a case of convenience. A way to find release and pass the time. Even if, by some miracle, Tseng felt something more for him, it would be like trying to grow roses in the middle of a desert.

**.**

Tseng lay silently, his eyes closed as he pretended to be asleep. He was memorizing every second of this beautiful dream, prolonging it hopelessly and refusing to end it.

Last night had exceeded every one of his expectations. He wasn't supposed to let himself feel. The Turk had spent years burying his passion and desire to become an unbendable and unfeeling pillar of stone. Sephiroth's touch had crumbled his shell in an instant, opening his heart and leaving him vulnerable and fragile. His mind was full of want and need that would never be fulfilled.

Gods, he was such a fool. As if the mighty General would ever return his feelings. What could a man like that ever want in a cold, heartless Turk? Tseng had sold his soul to Shinra long ago and his long line of shameful deeds could never be forgiven. He could never earn the right to be loved again.

He had stupidly let a small spark of hope erupt into a firestorm of emotion. It had burned through his veins and turned him into a mindless whore. Sephiroth had used him to release his need and now would walk away without a backwards glance. Tseng could not hate him for it. A man like him deserved nothing more.

**.**

Sephiroth watched silently as Tseng opened his eyes and moved away from him. The Turk would not even look at him and his mask of indifference had returned. Tseng grabbed his clothes, dressed quickly and exited the cabin in the direction of the river. He was going straight to wash away all evidence of their joining, as if it had never happened.

Sephiroth dressed and started up the fire in automatic, numbed to the depths of his soul by the complete rejection. He was such a fool. A fool that had hoped, beyond all reason, that this could be something more. He closed his eyes, pushing down the pain and locking it away. Sephiroth would hide it from Tseng. To let the Turk see his distress would achieve nothing.

Half an hour later, he was sipping his tea in front of the fire once more. Returning to the usual routine was his only solution. He had no idea how he was going to handle being alone with Tseng again. How could he face the man who he felt so much for when he now knew his feelings where not returned.

A soft sound, like a heartbeat, began to thrum in his ears. Its volume grew until Sephiroth realized it was the sound of approaching helicopters. His emotions swung violently between relief and despair. They had been found.

**.**

Tseng looked up at the approaching helicopters with no expression. Inside he was dying but he would never show it. He heard Sephiroth come out of the cabin and stand behind him silently. Closed his eyes as the dust flew up around them in the wake of the spinning blades. Watched as Reno climbed out of the closest chopper and nodded in response to his questions of concern. The General strode past him, climbing inside the second chopper without looking back. The door closed and he was gone.

Tseng didn't see Sephiroth turn back, his eyes searching for him. Was unaware of the ache in the General's chest that would never abate. All Tseng saw was the dust churned up by the helicopters blades. All he was aware of was his heart burning to ashes and choking his dreams.

_**** THE END ****_


End file.
